Skater Girl
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Done to Avril's song. Ginny likes Draco. Draco likes Ginny. Draco shuns Ginny. Ginny becomes big pop star with an irish hottie for her husband


Title: Sk8er Gurl

Author: Nikki! _HUh?_ You're on!_ What are you talking about?_ Just shut up and bow! (Conversation between me and my alterego.)

Summary: GInny's not good enough for Draco so Ginny turns to her best friend for comfort. Done to Sk8er boi by Avril

Disclaimer: Oohhh lots of pretty shiny things belong to me! But no Harry potter things.

Her foot tapped the air to an imagined beat. Her pony tail bobbed in silent submission as her fingers danced along an invisible key board. She wrinkled her nose, thinking for a second before she jotted down a few words with her left hand on the parchment before her. Her skateboard leaned against her chair, decorated with stickers advertising bands like U2, Greenday and Nickleback. Her shirt was blazened with the cover of the _Labyrinth_. The holes in her jeans were not faked.

_She was a girl_

Draco Malfoy coveteously watched the red haired vixen as his friends talked about thier final year of school. There was something utterly alluring about the way she snubbed normalacy.

_He was a boy._

She looked up from her writings and caught his grey eyes for a moment. He turned away, trying not to blush. She smiled, satisfied.

_Can I Make it any more obvious?_

He shouldn't have let it go this far. He started off merely being amused at the punky little Weasley. Every one kind of was. But he should have stopped it there. But she was just so damn alluring, skating through the halls on weekends and listening to rock music during study session.

_She was a punk_

Although she was a pretty good Quidditch player.

_He Quidditch did play,_

_What More can I say?_

Ginny bit her lip as Draco brushed by her in the hall. Sure he was evil incarnate, but, Damn, if he wasn't fine. She wanted him. Oh, Ron would blow a gasket, but who cared? To crack that bad boy exterior and see if beauty could tame the beast.

_She wanted him, And He'd never tell,_

_But secretly he wanted her as well._

Ginny reached out and grabbed Draco's sleeve. He spun, smirk in place. Then the smirk froze as he saw who it was.

"Hey, Draco. Tommorow starts the Hogsmeade Halloween Fest. I don't have a date. Wanna go?" GInny said. throwing her heart completely out on the line.

_But his phsyco dad, stuck up his nose_

Draco was tempted. For a moment he wanted to damn all the odds and just do it. But there was his father. Phsyco Dad. He would kill half the world if he found Draco was dating a girl other than his bethrothed, Pansy Parkinson. Then Voldermort would kill the other half and Draco for spoiling his plans.

_He had a problem with her Weasley clothes._

He sneered down at her hopeful little face. "Sorry Weasley. I don't date outside my species."

He expected hate, rage, anger, sadness, betrayal. What he got was a woman's wrath, which dwarves all the others.

"FIne," she growled. She spun to face Seamus Finnegan, who had been following her around like a lost puppy for the past three years. "Seamus! Wanna go to the Fest with me?"

Seamus looked shocked, then he pulled himself together. "No."

GInny and Draco were both taken aback. "Why not?" she demanded.

"Because, I like you Ginny. And I won't play rebound boy." With that he swiftly kissed her on the lips and took off.

_She was a Skater girl_

_He said see ya later girl_

_She wasn't good enough for him_

_He had a pretty face_

_But his head was up in space_

_He needed to come back down to earth._

Draco buried his head in his hands as his son cried again. "Allright you little bugger, I'm up."

It was ten years later. Pansy had died six months ago during the final battle and he was still counting his lucky stars he didn't have a black mark. All the Death Eaters were being rounded up and taken care of.

_Ten years from now, He sits at home_

_Feeding the baby, he's all alone._

He pulled the bottle out of the dilapdated old microwave and handed it to his son. The entire Manor had been seized and, for once in his life he was having to work for his bread. He handed his heir the bottle and slouched in the chair before the TV. He rarely watched anymore.

The Phone rang and he answered.

"Yes?"

"Turn to channel thirteen." Then the line died. He frowned at the receiver, unaware of the wrinkles that marred his once perfect skin.

He reached out and flipped the TV to channel thirteen. For a moment there was only static. Then a very familiar voice singing.

_He turns on TV, Guess who he sees?_

"Falling to peices, cause I thought you cared..." Sang the voice.

Draco didn't believe it. The image cleared and he could see what he couldn't believe. Ginny Weasley, wearing a shirt emblazened with _Die Hard_ was clutching a microphone and pounding somewhat delicately on a piano as she sang. A crowd before her was screaming her name over and over again.

_Skater Girl rocking on MTV!_

He was captivated. Suddenly he grabbed the phone and dialed Blaise's number from memory.

"Turns out the truth is you were never there!" continued Ginny as Blaise picked up.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Blaise snapped. Blaise had managed to avoid the Mark as well, being a Mudblood, (Though no one knew but Malfoy). "If you're talking about Weasley, yes, I know."

_He calls up his friends, they already know._

Blaise listened to Draco stutter for a minute or so then said. "Look I have an extra ticket to her concert, if you want to go."

Draco continued to stutter and Blaise rolled her eyes. "I'll pick you up at eight tommorrow. Wear something nice. This isn't a date."

_They've all got tickets to see her show._

Draco stared at the stage, waiting for her to show. How long would he have to wait?

Apparently not that long. Ginny stepped out onto stage and the crowd went wild. SHe was dressed in loose jeans that had no knees, showing her bloody joints. Cuts and scrapes covered her long arms where they weren't covered by a shirt for Pheonix Crush, a new band.

She had amazing stage presence.

_He tags along, Stands in the crowd. _

_Looks up at the girl that he turned down_

Draco was held in her thrawl as she began to sing.

_She was a skater girl_

_He said see ya later girl_

_She wasn't good enough for him_

_Now she's a super star_

_Slammin' on her guitar_

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

A man joustled him and Draco turned to find himself staring into the grey blue eyes of Seamus FInnegan.

"Fancy seeing you here Malfoy." He said above the roar of the crowd.

"What are you doing here, Finnegan?" He sneered. "Mourning the loss of your childish obsession? Three years of following her and she won't even give you the time of day."

"Haven't you heard, Maloy?" He lowered his voice to a stage whisper that clearly traveled over the crowd as Ginny held up a hand for silence. "I don't need to get the cast offs. I married her."

_Sorry Boy but you missed out_

_Well tough luck that girl's mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_It's too bad you couldn't see_

_See the man that girl could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that is inside._

Draco stared in wonder as the crowd parted like the red sea of Seamus and he climbed next to his wife. They kissed passionately. The happy couple leaned over the microphone and sang a verse, looking straight at Malfoy.

_"I'm just a girl."_

_"And I'm just a boy."_

_"Can we make it any more obvious? _

_We are in love, Or hadn't you heard?_

_How we rock each other's worlds!"_

Blaise had returned and she was smiling maliciously. "Oh you poor dear!" SHe commented with feigned sympathy. "Didn't you know?"

On stage Ginny and her prince charming continued singing.

_"I'm with the Skater girl, _

_I said see ya later girl_

_I'll be back stage after the show. _

_I'll be in the studio_

_Singing the song we wrote_

_About a boy you used to know!"_


End file.
